


Reflections

by CionAltima



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: “I can’t promise any changes.”That’s what Hank had said all those months ago when the two had approached him. He’d almost brushed off their confession and request to work towards a relationship, but now. Now nearly ten months later and he’d managed to toss out any remaining alcohol in the house with the help and support from therapy. Honestly the first day of walking into that tiny office with Connor and Apollo on either side of him had him about ready to piss himself. After all those years and he was finally cleaning up his act.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just written in an hour. Haven't had motivation to write anything recently and just lots of stuff floating around. Literally no read through just a simple spell check.

“I can’t promise any changes.”

That’s what Hank had said all those months ago when the two had approached him. He’d almost brushed off their confession and request to work towards a relationship, but now. Now nearly ten months later and he’d managed to toss out any remaining alcohol in the house with the help and support from therapy. Honestly the first day of walking into that tiny office with Connor and Apollo on either side of him had him about ready to piss himself. After all those years and he was finally cleaning up his act.

How could he guarantee that it would last though? Of course there were moments of set backs. Late evenings with the two androids finding the lieutenant sobbing at the kitchen table with a cheap case of beer from the nearest gas station, gentle words and touches in bed as he silently cried, shouting matches with words cutting like knives going both ways, and the inevitable disposal of his revolver by Apollo. That evening had been a pivotal turning point.

He’d been consistent at keeping his firearms at the precinct. There’d been one case early on in their blooming relationship that’d shaken him to the core. The familiar cold metal in his hand had been a comfort as he spun the barrel. Connor and Apollo had their own small little apartment not too far from Hank’s home. They’d all agree to wait before moving in all together. Apollo had even suggested specific days for visiting each other’s place of residence. That night was meant to be a break from the visits, but the RK900 couldn’t ignore his top priority. 

>>Support Hank’s Recovery

A moment later and Connor and him would have lost their love. Hank hadn’t heard the key unlocking the front door and before he could pull the trigger to test his fate there was a blur of two hundred pounds of metal rushing to his side to jerk his hand up. The sudden shock had Hank’s finger squeezing the trigger resulting in a resounding bang. Multiple things happened at once in the seconds following the shock of what just happened.

LED flashing red Apollo had immediately pinged Connor insistently to leave his overtime work, updating him on what just transpired as he pulled the gun from Hank’s slackened hold and proceeded to slowly crush the weapon in his hand. Hank could only stare wide eyed, prick of tears threatening the edges of his eyes, mouth going dry, and breathing coming in labored shallow inhales. The shot had woken up Sumo who’d skidded into the kitchen growling, old service training kicking in, assessing the situation had him moving to his master’s side to rest his head in the older man’s lap.

Connor had found the three still in the kitchen approximately seventeen minutes later, Sumo still leaning against Hank’s side as Apollo stood on the opposite side, holding Hank gently as the man broke. Coaxing the group into the bedroom they’d spent the rest of the evening listening to Hank speak about everything and nothing. Of course he’d felt guilt, all that progress he’d made seemed to just wash down the drain with his stupid decision to go home with his gun. Even while he was trying so hard to improve himself and form a lasting meaningful relationship with the two wonderfully perfect men he had to go and sabotage it all.

Hands entwined together over Hank’s side Apollo and Connor interfaced as they pulled the skin back on their free hand in order to touch the older man’s face with reverence.

“Hank? Penny for your thoughts?” Connor asked softly, bringing the man out of his memories. Giving the android a smile Hank leaned over to kiss him slowly. Moaning softly Connor pressed himself flush against the other in the bed before whining as the other pulled away slightly.

“How the hell did I get so fucking lucky?”

“You’re an honest hard working man to the core.” Apollo sighed while rolling over, he enjoyed his self made program to emulate more human like aspects while off the clock, with deviancy the constant stream of junk analysis data only caused him stress until he’d forcibly overridden and disabled that program. “You just needed the tools to work towards healing. Now kisses.”

Chuckling at RK900’s forwardness Hank wiggled a bit in Connor’s hold in order to fulfill Apollo’s demand. He’d do whatever it takes in order to keep this.


End file.
